Of Thy Precious Blood
by Fyre Fairie
Summary: Post GOF. Betrayed by the people closest to him and sent to the Dementors Kiss, Harry is rescued by the enemy and forced into hiding. How long can a wizard hide in the muggle world?
1. Prologue: A Wizard In Muggle London

Hello Everyone! It's been a long time but I'm finally back. I've decided to rewrite my stories starting with this one…but wait! there's more! For only a portion of your time you can get…

Okay seriously I read this poor excuse for a story and decided that I could do better because I know how much I love to read a good story and how I become terribly upset when a good plot is put to waste. So I'd like to apologize to anyone that had a nervous breakdown or chewed their poor little fingernails until they cracked their teeth. To all the people that took the time to email me and beg me to continue writing…I deeply apologize and humbly ask for your forgiveness.

I just got my friend to write that sentence asking for forgiveness because I'm far too arrogant to ever do it myself. :D Hence the nail biting and nervous breakdowns you guys are havingall over my wittle story.

Without further ado……

Summary: After GOF Harry is blamed for a crime he didn't commit and sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. Betrayed by all those he loved what will happen when the boy-who-lived is saved by an enemy forced into hiding? HP/SS will be slash!

* * *

**Prologue: A Wizard in Muggle London**

The sun shone brightly in the sky that day pouring its smoldering rays onto a large construction site currently filled with the sounds of drills, hammering, and hollering voices. The heat that year had risen to an all time high breaking the record set nearly one hundred and fifty years ago, and many of the men working tediously to get their job done were ready to call it quits and resign without a paycheck.

One young worker especially resented his job. Sitting saddle style on a large metal beam that was being hoisted into the air by a large crane, the young man paid no attention to the streets two hundred feet below him and picked up the heavy welding machine he had been assigned in order to connect two monstrous metal beams together.

He had been out in the sun for hours that day already, and his already near mocha tan would soon become even darker, contrasting with his fine silvery blonde hair. The finely bleached strands (as most of the muggle world believed them to be) cascaded out of their tie and down to the middle of the young man's back.

He stopped momentarily to wipe a few beads of sweat off his forehead and sighed before lying down on the beam to take a short rest. It had been three years since he'd taken the job in his desperation to survive in the muggle world. With an education that stopped promptly after primary school there wasn't much for him to choose from.

"Hey pretty boy Parker get a move on it!" a deep barricading voice bellowed down from the ground where his supervisor walked around with the loud speaker. "We don't have all day! Move your arse before you get yourself fired!"

Heaving another miserable sigh the young man of eighteen years sat back up and reached for the walky-talky clipped to his belt and yelled into it.

"For the last time stop calling me that, Spenster! And if you can find someone else on this site willing to stay 200 hundred feet in the air all day then be my guest and fire me!" he sneered and rolled his eyes when he received no response.

After a few long minutes of just sitting there instead of hearing for an answer by walky-talky he heard the same loud speaker flare up and his supervisors scraggly voice call up to him.

"You must not be getting paid enough money with that rock band of yours Parker, despite what people say 'bout it, otherwise you wouldn't be here right now! Now I'm giving you one more chance Damian, god knows you've had enough! Get a bloody move on it and remember if it weren't for my generosity you that you'd be on the streets right now!"

It seemed that his widowed supervisor still took a liking in trying to humiliate him and lately he hadn't been letting up a gram.

"Asshole." Damian murmured to himself setting his concentration back on welding the two great metal beams together. It was true that ever since he had escaped the world that had betrayed him he had no place to go. Being a boy of only fifteen there weren't many opportunities open and neither school nor an orphanage were any kind of option for him. Fortunately he had stumbled upon Jim and Amelia Spenster shortly after running away. They were a rather young, married couple without any children of their own but despite their age they graciously took him into their home. Or at least Amelia had. Jim sniped throughout the whole ordeal.

The Damian's chest flared whenever he thought about Amelia Spenster. She had been fond of him the moment she laid eyes on him and he loved her immediately. It was hard not to love a woman like Amelia. Although she wasn't a ravishing beauty, she was comely and had a heart of gold. The woman had been generous enough to take in a street urchin that nearly succeeded in snatching her own handbag. There were too few people in the world that were as selfless as she was.

It was a tragedy when cancer had eaten away at her body ending her young life of only 28 years just 12 months ago. Damian had since been left to live with her husband. Despite hisdislikeof Jim he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He'd never find another woman like Amelia. She was too good for him to begin with, she was too good for either of them.

Now the only reminder that Damian had of his adopted mother was his prized Fender guitar and sheet music that had rescued him from a deep depression and let him express his anger through music. And through his music he drew three other musicians to himself to form a local band.

They weren't widely known but in certain circles in England and far more circles in the media the name Damian Parker was well recognized and associated with the muggle rock band The Damned. Albums were already being sold all over London and surrounding parts of England. Unfortunately his face was on covers of nearly every teen magazine in the area.

_Pretty boy Parker indeed. _He mused to himself.

Fame would always follow him. In the muggle world fame wasn't quite the curse it was in the wizarding world. In the wizarding world his fame was followed by death and destruction. In the muggle, by enthusiasm and charisma. Great things were tied to his destinylike the precious blood that ran through his veins.

_"I expect great things from you Mr. Potter. After all You-Know-Who did great things. Terrible, but great." _

However Damian as he now called himself wouldn't have to deal with the greater of those things for a while. Thanks to the man that helped him escape, he lived a new life now. A world free from back shattering burdens and megalomaniacs that wanted to kill him and take over the world.

It was almost humorousthat he was sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss by the people that should have loved him and rescued and given life by the man that should hate him most of all. That is to say, it was humorous in a completely ironic and twisted sense. And who better at being twisted than he?

He broke from his thoughts when he finished the job he was assigned. The weld he created was neat and strong. Perfect as always.

"Hey Norberg, I'm done here, you can lower me down." He spoke into his walky- talky turning the channel to correspond with the driver operating the crane.

Slowly he was lowered and Damian jumped off onto one of the rafters against the nearly constructed building once he was close enough and lowered himself down to the ground. Wiping the sweat off his forehead again and taking off the hard hat he was wearing Damian shook his silvery blonde hair and threw the hat down onto the ground in front of Jim Spenster. He spit in it before looking directly into the older man's eyes.

Many of the workers had stopped their activities to look on with widened eyes marveling at the boy's audacity.

"Goodbye Jim, I quit. It was nice knowing you while I could but I have better things to do than get yelled at all day." He simply said keeping his eyes trained on the other man's brown ones which, hardened noticeably.

"Your things better be gone by the time I get home." The other man said making sure Damian knew that his presence would no longer be tolerated. He turned his eyes from the bright emerald of the young man's. Maybe with the boy gone he could finally start to move on and letAmelia go.

Nodding and turning on his heel, Damian set off after throwing the shirt that had been hanging from his belt back on. He was nearly out of hearing range when Jim's voice called to him.

"Oh and Parker, I may not have like you but Amelia did." he left a long pause at which point the blonde stopped in his tracks and listened without turning around. "For her sake Parker…Damian, I wish you good luck."

"Thank you…and good luck to you as well." The young man threw over his shoulder after a long silence and continued on his way in slightly lighter spirits. Hearing catcalls and the loud clapping arising from the construction site he had just been on Damian turned and took a mock bow letting his hair fall in front of his face and tossed it back when straightening back up. He pumped a fist into the air and laughed merrily like any other teenager would.

"Long lived Rock n' Roll!" he yelled just like at his performances throughout the many nightclubs of London hoping that all the acquaintances he'd made there would remember him as he was that day, proud and happy.

People all over the street turned to look at him and point him out in recognition, others simply ignored him and moved on not sparing another glance as the young man kept walking in the opposite direction of the construction site.

There was one set of pale yellow eyes, however, that watched from a dark alley between two tall buildings. Those eyes had once watched before, as the same boy made an escape from his home at the young age of 13 and now the situation was nearly the same. He was silently watching another escape.

The tall blonde seemed truly happy this time, happier than he'd ever been in the wizarding world, healthier and livelier. The face and body may have changed but the figure easily recognized the same enigmatic scent that lured him to the boy when he was younger. In its mature form it was almost impossible for him to miss.

It was tough to find someone in the muggle world, especially without any sources to go by, but once he stumbled onto the blonde's trail the dark figure in the shadows knew he was exactly who he was looking for.

Still keeping his eyes carefully trained the figure was relieved the boy didn't take a muggle cab like the owner of the pale yellow eyes expected him to but instead, turned the corner on a nearby street and kept walking. It would be easier to follow him if the boy was on foot. Easier to confront him and convince him to forgive him for themistake he had made three years ago.

Their world had made agrievous mistake. His was the worst yet. After having been familiar with the same situation he still turned his back on the young man. Now it was time to try for another chance and bring their hero, their only hope back to fight an evil consuming the nation.

But would the young man want to come back after being betrayed so brutally, and by the people that should have loved him? Harry Potter wasn't exactly known to let go of grudges.

* * *

Damian walked along a few streets into the direction that he took almost every day for the past 12 months. There was a nearby graveyard he visited often and the smooth sidewalk he followed was deserted this time of day. Whoever he felt was following him was failing miserably at trying to stay as inconspicuous as possible. 

His senses had never failed him before and the aura surrounding the person was definitely magical. Not a weak magic aura either, someone strong. Strong and strangely familiar.

_So they've finally found me? Took those incompetent foolslong enough_. Hethought to himself continuing on his way as if nothing unusual was occurring. Figuring that the wizarding world _**finally**_ noticed their owls were no use since each ended up getting lost and sent back the same as the last with the message remaining unopened. _It doesn't matter. I won't go back for all the gold in Gringotts. Theirs was a betrayal unlike any other. _

_They condemned me for a crime I didn't commit, nearly killed me, and never even thought to examine any evidence, never even wanted to hear my side of the story. They all just bloody well assumed! Well Voldemort can kill them for all I care! And they can assume whatever they want. I have no faith left in their world. I'll never forgive and i'll certainly never forget. _He continued to trudge on with his hands clenched into tight fists. The sun started to sink lower in the sky signaling it was getting late and he was nearly at his destination.

With the reminder of what he left behind following him, Damian started to recount the events that occurred approximately three years ago on his fifteenth birthday when his life had suddenly turned upside down. Absent mindedly he rubbed the stinging flesh on his forehead where a small token of his troubled life remained carefully hidden.

TBC...

* * *

So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know…my ego needs to be fed! It's an emaciated ego at the moment. My muse will feed off of the ego boosts you give me and in turn I'll get my lazy arse to write more :D 

11-8-05


	2. Chapter 1: Saved By The Enemy I

**Strega - **Dearest Strega, I seriously love you. I too hold no sympathy for the wizarding world or "Dumb-le" and his cronies. I quite agree that he has given too much and received too little in return. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised though so keep reading!

**coon2010 **– coon2010 I feel so appreciated. :D Me likies the major worshipping you're doing.

**SeulWolfe **– Wolfe I'm so glad you're still interested in the story. It makes me feel really fuzzy (in a good way) that you came back to check on it. Once again, I apologize that it took so long.

**manx **– I had it up to 7 chapters before but I wasn't happy with it and I left the story for a long while. I plan on continuing the story but for now I'm completely rewriting what I had before.

**S** – Mr? or Ms? Your name intrigues me…or rather your one letter. Thank you, thank you, thank you! There can never be too much worshipping and my ego is quite thoroughly fed. 3 3

**tumshie** – Thankies for the review tumshie. Your name sounds like tushie. giggles I will indeed keep it coming.

**eyeinthesky** – Gosh you'd one hard to poke eye. :P Thank you for your comment. I'm glad you like it. I hope you enjoy the rest.

**TexasRose** – Indeed I am alive!…or am I? looks very suspicious Ms. Texas I'm so glad you came back to read this story. I didn't realize that it left such an impression before. But now I'm much happier with it and yes I do plan to completely rewrite it, however the plot line will be the same. Shhh! Don't give it away for the new readers. :P Hope you like it. 3

**Jzeylyn **– Wow! What a name! It took me four tries to get it right. Haha. But I must say it is lovely and original. I'm glad you're liking it so far and I hope to keep you intrigued with the story. Aren't we all a little fascinated by blonde, tanned rock stars with a construction workers muscles? heh.

**Angels Whisper** – Lovely Angels, thanks so much for coming back to read it a second time. This time I'll be sure to vastly improve it and to continue onto the end! Yeah you doubt me now but you'll see… hugs (normally I don't participate in those but I noticed people like them :P )

**Weirkat** – The next chapter is here! huzzah! I'm so very glad you enjoyed it and I hope I'll keep you satisfied with it.

**FroBoy** – Aww I bet you're adorable. Fros are cute. That is…assuming you are a boy with a fro. Hah. Don't mind me. So very glad you enjoyed it, please keep checking in for more updates. I live to write entertain the public!

NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Saved By the Enemy I  
**

_**Journal of D.A.M**_

_"Harry Potter, we the Wizengamot find you guilty on all accounts. For the murder of three muggles through the use of the Killing Curse, we hereby sentence you to the Dementor's Kiss."_

I suppose I should have been outraged. I suppose I should have cried and pleaded my innocence. I should have done anything but sit passively awaiting my executioners.

The day of my trial I felt strangely detached from the world. I felt cold, my skin clammy, like I did in my third year when the Dementors had Sirius and I surrounded. I had this notion that they were already circling me, waiting for the opportunity to get their vice-like grip on my face and do the deed. I cannot call it anything but, a punishment worthy of a murderer.

I kept wishing that the whole horrible ordeal was just another nightmare that I'd wake up from in a few short moments. I'd sit up in a sweat and pant for air before pushing my glasses back on my face to see the familiar surroundings of my room at 4 Privet Drive. The weight of the cool steel manacles over my wrists forbade from having any such delusions.

This was reality. I, Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter was being convicted of the murder of my muggle family. I, the Boy-Who-Lived, was going to have my wand snapped and my soul sucked out by a Dementor while the people who should have loved me watched the proceedings with a measure of satisfaction etched into their expressions.

It was only when my sentence was issued and the guards roughly pulled me up and out of the room did I pull out of my detached state of mind.

I started laughing, laughing so hard I had difficulty catching my breath. Until this day I cannot fully comprehend what I found so funny about the situation. I suppose it was a moment of madness that urged me into such an outburst. The utter absurdity and hopelessness of the situation was just so **_fucking funny_**. I'd have one last grand laugh to spite them all. Kissed at the age of 15. A punishment that would go down in history, I was and still am the Boy-Who-Lived after all.

Sometimes I can't help but chuckle now when I think about it. It's moments like these that have me questioning my own sanity. But I guess I should let you all in on the joke. If as the victim I found it so hilarious then maybe you, my adoring public will also find some humor in the situation.

I recall as they were dragging me out of the court room I began to struggle and the guards actually struck me a few times. What was a fist to the gut when my entire being was numb? What was a split lip or a torn shirt when I was going to die?

"_FOOLS!"_ I shouted at them between my insane cackling. _"COWARDS! The Dark Lord will prevail and then where will you be! GREAT WIZARDS! HAH! **Only I** can destroy him!"_ I spat viciously at their feet. I laughed as the wizards and witches in the stands shifted around nervously. _"This is not the last time will laugh at you! I will revel in the afterlife when you come crying to my cold soulless body!"_ Some had shock written all over their faces, some went deathly pale. There were some that lost consciousness. I didn't care. I gained no real satisfaction from their reactions at the time. The situation was far too overwhelming and I remember trying to fight the guards that attempted to drag me away. It was only when I was able to view the memory in a pensieve did I make any such observations. It would be my last chance to return their acts of _**kindness** _towards me. I still have to uphold my promise, I have to laugh at the wizarding world one last time. I have to revel in their misery. Just before I lost consciousness as one of my captors managed to cuff me in the temple I shouted one last time and turned hearts of all those present into ice.

"I will have my vengeance for this betrayal! I will have it in this life or the next!"

If I close my eyes I can remember the day just as if it was yesterday. The three years that have melted away and once again I'm the naïve 15-year-old boy venturing out of my home for a midnight stroll. I still don't remember how I managed to leave my wand in my room…

_**FLASHBACK**_

The house was quiet save for the sounds coming from Dudley's room and his aunt and uncle's. Harry was so plagued with nightmares that he couldn't find it in himself to be amused by the bear-like snorts escaping both Dursley males as they slept that night. There was no snicker that he'd have to struggle to restrain when his aunt whinnied in her sleep like a horse. All there was were those damning words and his vision fading into green before the thud of a dead body falling to the ground rang clearly in his ears.

**"Kill the spare."**

_The spare. No name, no acknowledgement of humanity. Cedric was just a spare. He was the equivalent of a spare tire on a car, or a spare carrot that wouldn't be needed for that afternoon's soup. Voldemort only wanted **me**. _

Harry blinked harshly refusing to let the tears gathering in his eyes to roll down his face. He promised himself that he wouldn't cry. _Men don't cry._

And there was no way he could be considered a child anymore. Best to stop acting like one.

That's what he kept telling himself. And each night he escaped the confines of his room and the visions that would invariably come had he closed his eyes for longer than a few short hours.

_Only **me.** _He repeated to himself. _And he will have me…_

Tip-toeing past the other bedrooms on the second floor he avoided the step that creaked and silently slipped out the back door. Despite it being summer the night air held a slight chill devoid of any humidity. He shivered, wishing that he had the foresight to bring a jumper with him.

_Men don't complain of a chill either. Stay impassive. Blank as a wiped slate and cold as ice._

And cold as ice he stayed throughout the duration of his gamble around the neighborhood. His footsteps that night were silent; a feat he mastered through the many years of practice under his invisibility cloak. The moon was only a sliver in the sky that night barely lighting his path, the visible brightening of the sky a moment later didn't escape his notice as he stood a good block away from his relatives' house.

With a sinking feeling in his stomach Harry looked up to see a bright green skull positioned in the inky sky a block away. The Dark Mark was over 4 Privet Drive.

"Merlin…" His voice cracked with raw emotion and before another word could be uttered he ran down Magnolia Crescent like hells hounds were on his heels back to his summer residence. Harry ran up to the front door forgetting that it wasn't his original means of escape and therefore locked. Somewhere in his frantic jiggling of the doorknob he realized his wand wasn't in his possession. But the unnerving silence from the inside set him into a blind panic.

_Oh Merlin, be there. Please still be there you bastards._

Without any trepidation he bolted through the back door uncaring of the enemy's location.

And when he stepped inside all was deathly still. Not a picture frame on the wall out of its place. Not a broken piece of glass. There was nothing out of place.

Except the three bodies littering the front hall and a slender piece of wood lying not half a meter from his feet. He stooped to pick it up while casting his eyes around the room nervously. The silence in the house was deafening. Not even a tick of a clock could be heard as the world froze and even the three bodies on the floor remained still as if by their own decision, afraid of disturbing the tense peace.

Death lingered in the very atmosphere of the house. Darkness pulsed in the core of the Holly wand in his hands. And Harry breathed in the scent of momentary freedom. When he next opened his eyes to gaze on the dead bodies of his relatives he did so without remorse.

_Cold as ice Harry. Cold as ice. _He told himself and kneeled down by each of the figures to determine that there was indeed no pulse. Each body, as he now taught himself to think of them, was just as cold as his resolve. He looked at the shocked look on the horse-face of his aunt and touched her cold face almost reverently.

"Blood of my blood." He scoffed aloud. "You are not."

What sort of blood protection would let Death Eaters onto his doorstep and inside his home? What was Dumbledore playing at, forcing him to stay there when Death Eaters were able to gain access to his 'family' at their convenience?

_Someone's been awfully naughty and lying to me._

His being turned frigid when anger exploded through every cell in his body. He gave up his happiness for this so-called _protection._ His childhood was stolen from him, his dignity, and his health. His parents' memory was desecrated when he was put on the doorstep of these monsters.

"Filthy scum. Animals that didn't deserve this quiet death." He hissed and spat at them, fisting the hair on the dead woman's head until he was tearing it out of her scalp in chunks. "You had no right! VERMIN! You deserved to suffer!" He stood and kicked the body of Vernon Dursley several times before he spent himself and leaned back against the wall panting.

"You were supposed to suffer like I did." He whispered brokenly.

That's how eight order members and half a dozen ministry aurors found him when they arrived at the scene. Standing over the dead muggles with his wand in hand and a stony expression on his face. There was hardly any room to argue, and when the first stunner flew his way he had only narrowly avoided it by stepping on Vernon Dursley's leg and falling on Dudley's body now stiff with the rigor mortis setting in.

He rolled out of the way of another spell and became wedged in the valley between his uncle's body and his cousin's.

There was a commotion and with nowhere to run squeezed in between dead bodies the last thing Harry saw was the look on Dumbledore's face before five stunners hit him simultaneously. Grim was the only way to describe it.

* * *

Harry groaned painfully and reached up to clutch his pounding head. For a few minutes he could do nothing but concentrate on the hammering feeling inside his skull and the stinging of his scar. He found it quite odd that it didn't so much as give a twinge up until now. Voldemort was either very happy about something or extremely angry. 

Considering he woke up to find himself in complete darkness he guessed it was the former. Standing up and putting his hands in front of him he felt the walls around him and discovered he was in some type of cell. The walls were made of damp stone and encompassed a space of 2 x 2 meters. It almost felt like the cupboard under the stairs all over again, except this time there was no visible door. All the walls were exactly the same and everything was shrouded in black.

After mapping the walls with his hands and searching for any significant cracks that might indicate a hidden door Harry felt the familiar hunger pains in his stomach and realized he must have been in the cell for more than a day, maybe even two.

There was nothing left to do at that point but wait. And wait he did.

It was hours later that a panel of the stone wall slid open and Harry winced when the bright lights from the outside assaulted his eyes. Before he could even get up he was immediately bound with a spell and shackles placed on his wrists and ankles connected them with a longer chain.

_The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Murderer. _He thought wryly and let the four men that came to collect him haul him out of the cell like a dangerous animal.

He tried to comment on their treatment of an underage child when he realized no sound came out of his mouth.

_Wonderful, a silencing spell. Just what I always wanted. _He rolled his eyes but was contented with the fact that he'd make them pay sorely for this when he was released. With luck like his what could possibly happen? He was the-boy-who-lived. It was time he put some weight on that title.

Fifteen minutes later Harry was dragged inside a courtroom surrounded on all sides by stands filled up completely by people. Many of which he'd never seen in his life. He was released from his binding spell only after he was chained to a chair in the center of the room.

Suddenly he wasn't so sure of himself. Casting his eyes about he noticed that all the Weasleys were in attendance. Hermione, Remus Lupin, half of the Hogwarts staff, and about six people he recognized to be Death Eaters. He could even see the yellow eyes of Padfoot peering out from under a black mop of hair. As soon as he turned to look at the usually friendly animagus the dog pulled its lips back and snarled with a full set of white pointy teeth.

Harry screwed his eyes shut in emotional agony. _Not Sirius too. Please God not Sirius. _When he opened his eyes again to look at the large black dog. Padfoot was growling savagely.

_This has to be a nightmare._ He thought as the trial went into full swing.

Harry stared at his friends, professors, loved ones, and the Aurors guarding him, with betrayal burning in his bright green eyes. In the middle of the summer right before his fifth year Harry stood in a large courtroom full of witnesses and faces he had never seen before alongside many familiar ones looking down at him with the utmost disgust upon their faces.

_I'll be waking up any minute now. And then I'll go and kiss the Dursleys for being alive._ He thought and wished desperately for that moment to come. Harry was sure that if this was just a twisted dream not only would he kiss the Dursleys, but he'd also snog Lucius Malfoy out of sheer joy. His chances of living after doing something like that were undoubtedly slim though.

Luckily, or unluckily depending on which point of view one had about the situation, his trial commenced and with each witness that the prosecution called forth Harry's mood grew worse and his spirit dampened farther.

By the time the Prior Incantato spell was used on his confiscated wand Harry was in a state of numbness, completely uncaring of anything that occurred. It wasn't the fact that he was being accused of doing the deed. Hell, if it was anyone else he might have thought they were guilty as well. What pulled him into his mood or lack of mood was the fact that the one's that were supposed to defend him testified against him every step of the way.

Ron and Hermione were led to the stand and each confirmed his new, darker attitude since the end of the school year. Each leaned into the opinion that not only did he kill his much hated relatives but he was also responsible for the death of Cedric Diggory.

Molly Weasley bawled her eyes out the whole time she was on the stand but was able to gasp out between her alligator tears that she had always felt a certain hostility coming from him towards his relatives.

McGonagall only told what she saw when arriving at the scene of the murder.

Lupin refused to testify at all but the look on his face was enough to make a man wet his pants.

Snape, to his surprise did not testify against him. Snape in fact didn't do much of anything but stare at him with his unnerving black eyes. But that would make sense, the man after all did know the truth. Harry had no doubt in his mind that the man had associations with Voldemort.

Hagrid bawled louder than Mrs. Weasley and Albus Dumbledore was the one that performed the Prior Incantatem before giving a short speech proclaiming his disappointment in the young wizard gone astray.

But it was with Sirius that he was the most disgusted with. Sirius who knew what it felt like to incriminated for something that he didn't do. Sirius who knew what it felt like. The man who went to Azkaban based on a lack of faith wasn't coming forth with any of his own.

_Hypocrite._

It was all terribly disgusting and heart breaking. Harry was glad he tuned out most of the proceedings.

When they finally sentenced him and managed to force him out of the courtroom they deposited him roughly in a different cell. This one was a little bigger and had a barred door as well as a small cot to sit on.

Excited after his outburst and with adrenaline and fear still pumping through his veins Harry jumped from the floor where he had been thrown down and began pacing. Looking out through the bars and making sure no one was in the hall leading to his cell he concentrated on bringing forth some of his magic.

Thinking about the betrayal he suffered, about the way he was set up, about the tiny cell they put him in Harry began to draw on his anger and slowly spurred his raw magic into action. When a burst of white light came from his hands it was effectively countered by an equally bright and quite painful blast of blue energy that made him give a short shriek and let go.

Since he couldn't use magic inside the cell he decided to wait until someone arrived and do his best to catch them off guard. He'd wait for the one moment that the door was opened and before anyone had the chance to send the first spell, he'd act immediately.

* * *

Harry bolted out of his reverie and sat up right when the sound of hurried footsteps and the swirling of a cloak indicated that someone was moving toward his cell. If he acted at the right time he'd be well on his way to escape. 

He immediately began to draw on his anger and pain. He let it fester in his being until the impassive face of Lucius Malfoy stared at him through the bars. There was a queer look in the man's gray-blue eyes. Behind those twin icebergs there was an emotion he couldn't quite put his finger on. Not that he really cared to, his was after all one of the men that orchestrated the death of the Dursleys and consequently Harry's capture. He had no doubt about that. But perhaps…he could strike a deal with him.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? Come to gloat?" He glared into the iceberg eyes of the other with his own startling green ones. The hate that normally reflected Malfoy's eyes was strangely missing.

"You seem to have mistaken me for my son Potter. I have no intention to gloat. In fact, have a proposition for you."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at him. "Come to take me to your Lord then?"

"Not at this moment in time Potter."

"What do you want then? What do I have to do for you to take me to Voldemort?"

At this point Malfoy let his impassive expression slip into one of curiosity. "And I suppose that you think torture and death are better alternatives to the Dementor's Kiss?"

"Lets just say I have my own proposition for the Dark Lord." He stood from his cot and leaned against the wall instead, trying to mask his anxiety.

"What a shame Potter." Malfoy sneered with an open look of contempt. "The Dark Lord isn't expecting any visitors for tea and biscuits today. Perhaps another day then, but for now let's play a game of Quidditch."

"What? Have you lost your mind Malfoy?" Harry asked incredulously and began motioning with his hands finally portraying his angst. "I'm about to be KISSED by a DEMENTOR!" He ranted.

"Come now Potter, there's really no need for these dramatics…"

"I'm about to have my soul sucked unmercifully out of my body!"

"Potter--"

"And all you can do is stand there and prattle on about Voldemort's biscuits! You know what Malfoy? I really think you're a few biscuits short of your own tea party!"

"Potter!"

"And now you want to play Quidditch! Please excuse me if I'm not in a playful moo--"

"POTTER!" The older man shouted angrily.

"WHAT MALFOY?"

The two were at a stand still until the older man took his hand out of his pocket and threw a golden ball through the bars in Harry's direction.

"Catch." He said and Harry's reflexes did the rest when his right hand, which he had been madly motioning with, caught the small golden object sailing his way. He felt the coolness of the little golden ball and then the nauseating tugging behind his navel that meant a portkey had been activated.

_Oh hell, not again._ Was his last thought before the world spun away and he fell hard on his tailbone in the middle of a dingy room.

**TBC……**

* * *

-----------------------AUTHOR'S NOTE----------------------

Oh my gosh I finished it. I thought I never would. But I was determined and those reviews really helped. I love you guys so much. Please let me know what you think!

Oh! And before I forgot does anyone know where I can get a beta reader? I think it would help if I had someone check over my work.


	3. Chapter 2: A Grim Reality

**OF THY PRECIOUS BLOOD**

**Summary**: After GOF Harry is blamed for a crime he didn't commit and sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. Betrayed by all those he loved what will happen when the boy-who-lived is saved by an enemy and made to go into hiding? HP/SS will be slash!

**Rated**: R

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything about Harry Potter but the plot. Harry Potter belongs solely to MS. Rowling and the WB. You can't sue me so go bark up a tree! (after you read and review that is)

**Author's Note**: I hope no one becomes confused at this point. We are taking a brief interlude before Damian unravels the rest of the story. Any questions can be e-mailed to me or submitted in the review.

I'm really sorry about the weird page breaks! Windows was being a complete arse. Oh and my pitiful attempt to converse with my wonderful reviewers is at the bottom.

* * *

We previously left off at…. 

"POTTER!" The older man shouted angrily.

"WHAT MALFOY?"

The two were at a stand still until the older man took his hand out of his pocket and threw a golden ball through the bars in Harry's direction.

"Catch." He said and Harry's reflexes did the rest when his right hand, which he had been madly motioning with, caught the small golden object sailing his way. He felt the coolness of the little golden ball and then the nauseating tugging behind his navel that meant a portkey had been activated.

_Oh hell not again. _Was his last thought before the world spun away and he fell hard on his tailbone in the middle of a dingy room.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: A Grim Reality**

Damian soon shook himself out of his reverie when he saw that he had reached the tombstone of one Amelia Elizabeth Spenster. Kneeling down by it he brushed a few fingers across his lips and pressed them to the tombstone.

"It's good to see you old mum." He whispered tears glistening in his eyes which he fought back as hard as possible reminding himself. _Malfoys don't cry._

"I quit the construction job today you know. I'm moving out too but you don't have to worry about me. I'm an adult now and the band is bringing in a lot of money. I'll be well provided for even without that. My family will see to that."

Damian raised his head to the slight breeze that enveloped him and swept the hair out of his face, while drying any moisture in his eyes. Even in death she looked after him.

"I wanted to thank you and I know I do it every week but I-I'm not sure if I'll be coming back for a while. Things are changing and I can feel it all happening. I just have to give you my thanks one more time. So thank you, thank you for all your help Amelia-mum."

He spoke out loud, his voice cracked once at the thought of leaving her. He just wished that in some way she could hear him right now. Lapsing into silence to pay his respects Damian then pressed a kiss to the cold tombstone and whispered one last farewell before rising to face his demons.

But when he turned he saw no one, just heard the sharp yelp of a dog and a series of loud barking.

By the gates of the graveyard were two men standing outside a large white van struggling to keep a hold of the noose around a large black dog's neck as it barked and growled in its attempt to escape. Calling the dog large was simply an understatement; it was at least the size of a small pony and its fur was thick and matted. Hell if someone didn't know any better they would have mistaken it for a small bear.

The men keeping a hold on it did so reluctantly. If they didn't fear the dog would maul then the moment it had a chance they would have let it go. Pale yellow eyes glared at the men in blue uniforms and it salivated and growled menacingly.

There was no mistaking that dog even if Damian hadn't seen it for almost three years now. It was rather appropriate to find it by a graveyard. The dog that looked like a big hulking Grim frightened even the bravest of wizards. However that was no Grim, nor a dog, it was an animagus. One particular animagus named Sirius Black.

With a vicious snarl of his own Damian considered leaving him to the pound patrol. Perhaps he would learn not to roam the streets without a collar after they snipped his balls off. It would also teach him that his betrayal was a deep one.

As much as he wanted to leave the wizard to his fate he knew no good would come of it. As soon as Sirius realized what was going on he was going to transform and cause a scene. Oblivators from the Ministry would arrive and Damian would have himself some unwanted attention…not to mention Black would be caught.

Sighing deeply he knew that he couldn't do such a thing, the man knew he was here and if he was there to make trouble then he'd have to have his memory Obliviated.

Taking his time in walking calmly over to the van Damian relished every bit of fear pouring off the struggling group.

"And what pray tell do you think you're doing to my dog gentlemen?" He hissed in his coldest voice. It was true that he found some amusement out of their fearful expressions. He couldn't help being a sadist.

The rather short, portly fellow on the left of Sirius audibly gulped when he caught site of the well-known blonde. "T-terribly sorry s-sir. It's just that this dog has no collar. He has to be taken in."

Seeing the icy glare coming from the blonde the man on the right, who was the complete opposite of the one on the left, being tall and gangly, pulled at his collar in discomfort.

"Unless you have a license for the dog sir…" The skinny one looked at his partner who nodded.

Damian glared harder and stepped toward them. Never taking his eyes off the two he wrenched the pole out of their hands and pulled the noose over the dog's neck.

"O-or y-you can just take him sir. He seems to be responding well to you." At the sound of the portly man's voice Sirius snapped his jaw and snarled at the two. The stench of urine met the canine's nose and a wet patch covered the fronts of the men's uniforms.

"Good day gentlemen." Damian grabbed a good hold of the dog's scruff and pulled non too gently as he swept himself into a graceful about-face and started walking in the opposite direction of his current residence. He dog remained submissive to his touch and only elicited a few whimpers of pain when he tugged painfully on its scruff, easily pulling out small tufts of black hair.

* * *

Before long they hit a slum-type of neighborhood where Damian turned sharply into a dark alley. He pulled his submissive counterpart behind him and roughly shoved him away from his body. 

Damian turned his snarling face toward the dog, the look of displeasure on his face could not be mistaken for anything else.

"I'll ask you once and only once." He paused for effect but did not lessen the extremity of his anger. "What the fuck are you doing here Black? Here to capture me and take me back to get the Dementor's Kiss?" he growled much like a dog himself and the canine whimpered, backing up further from the young man.

"What's the matter! Too much of a coward to face me Black? Show your fucking face already! I want the satisfaction of telling you off in person and seeing your traitorous face fall apart! Come on!"**  
**

In his rage Damian struck the animagus on the muzzle.

With a small 'pop' Sirius Black the convicted murderer, framed for the murder of killing 13 people and betraying his best friend's family stood before him. His light blue eyes focused on Damian's own green ones sadly. He held his hand up to his smarting cheek for a moment.

"Harry," he croaked reaching that same hand out to touch him but the blonde stepped back fluidly.

"Don't fucking call me that. I'm not Harry, I'm not your godson, I'm not the-fucking-boy-who-lived." He whispered, eyes hard and looking straight through Sirius'. "I'm the-boy-who-was-betrayed-by-his-own-friends! Now what the hell do you want you flea bitten excuse for a human being!" his scathing tone of voice did nothing to drive the man away though it did resulting the lowering of his eyes and a solitary tear to roll down his cheek.

"It's not what you think. Harry, please listen. I would never betray you like that. Harry don't you think I know all about being convicted for crimes I didn't commit?" With each word Sirius' voice became softer and softer and cracked under his desperation.

"Oh do shut up Black." The deep sneer on the young man's face threw Sirius off even more. If Padfoot wasn't so sure this was Harry he would have never made the connection himself.

"Don't you dare play the 'little poor escaped convict never gets a break' game with me. You either tell me what you're after of your own free will or I will force you. And believe me," He warned with steel ingrained in every word spoken. "Believe me, I will drag the answer out of you and make you wish you were never born."

"I-I swear! Harry--" Sirius barely registered the crunch when his nose was brutally broken, but the crunch in his heart was a million times more painful than any superficial injury he may have acquired on the surface. Blood gushed down his face and he could barely make out the grizzly expression on the blonde's face through his teary eyes.

"I warned you Black." Damian briefly glanced at the bloody rings on his fingers. There was a silver ring on each on his right hand. All coated with the infamous Black blood now. While his Slytherin mind suggested he should preserve it for the purposes of taking out his vengeance, the small part of him that remained Gryffindor crumbled.

The man currently kneeling at his feet was not an enemy that he would have no problem taking his final retribution on. This man had been there for him when he was most needed at one point in his life. This man escaped Azkaban for **_him_**. That was at least worth something, even if he didn't come through in the end.

"You're not worth my time. Leave, and don't follow me again." He was prepared to walk away and forget about the whole ordeal when a heavy body slammed into the backs of his knees and refused to relinquish its grip.

"Please, please, please, please listen to me." The broken man pressed his face into the boy's legs, forgetful of the blood pouring from his broken nose and the throbbing pain that accompanied it. "I know I don't deserve forgiveness. But please, I'm begging you. You have a full grown man on his knees begging you."

Damian was still frazzled but his temper calmed when he heard the desperate pleading. He truly pitied the other man. When he was allowed to turn he took in Sirius' haggard appearance with a neutral expression. He was extremely dirty, and bloody. His midnight black hair matted and tangled beyond belief. His eyes were sunken in and his cheekbones looked like they could cut through glass. Luckily it was summer because the torn robes the other man was wearing did nothing but protect his modesty.

"I swear though. I swear on the house of my ancestors, I swear on James' grave, I SWEAR ON MY MAGIC! I-" He screamed at first chance and found a hand up against his mouth stopping his tirade. The spell for a soundproof bubble was spoken and a moment later they were surrounded by it.

"You'd better hope that didn't draw any attention to us Black." He said gruffly and pulled the man up by the collar so he would be standing. The man just swore on his own magic, there wasn't any way he would be lying beyond this point. "Now speak." He was willing to let Sirius tell him his side of the story.

"Harry-" The boy growled and Sirius closed his mouth foregoing the name if it made the blonde less volatile.

"I've been looking for you for almost three years. I haven't been anywhere near wizarding public since I escaped three years ago!" He ranted and gripped the boy's shirt tightly before dropping to his knees yet again and unwilling to get up. He felt the other struggle against him when he wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde's slim waist and refused to let go.

"Black unhand me this instant!" Damian tried to pry the arms off of him and even pulled minutely on the ex-convicts hair to get his head off of his stomach but found it near impossible to dislodge the man without seriously hurting him.

"No not until you listen!" he cried. "I fought for you! I defied Dumbledore for you! And I escaped a second prison to find you!" He mumbled hysterically and squeezed the boy's body to himself.

Damian's eyes became round in disbelief. "What do you mean? Where did you escape from?" His voice waslaced with suspicion.

"I fought him, I grabbed him by the hair and then the blast and I wasn't myself at the trial! But you have to come back! Everyone's dying…"

No matter how hard he tried Sirius couldn't sound rational over his hysterical sobbing. So with difficulty Damian got down on his own knees and held the man's head between his hands forcing him to look into his eyes. The man's eyes were dilated beyond belief and he was breathing too rapidly for it to be healthy. Hyperventilation was setting in.

But about as cruelly as he'd treated him to this point he again violated the man in a way that could be considered unforgivable. With a whispered "Legilimens" and a mental shove he violently breeched the other man's mind. He felt Sirius convulse slightly under his fingers but ignored it and plunged forward calling forth a memory that would explain exactly what happened.

* * *

The swirling memories he was perusing came to a stop. He skipped over many. Some of a young Sirius playing with a younger boy that resembled him. Some memories were of a teenage Sirius making mischief with three others his age. Other memories were of his cold, harsh days in Azkaban. And finally he stopped in the office of one Albus Dumbledore. He looked just as Damian remembered him three years ago. Every wrinkle was in its proper place and the white hair just as long as he recalled. Separated by a large cherry wood desk Sirius stood across from him looking much healthier than he did now. 

"Sirius I saw the evidence with my own two eyes. There were witnesses. Prior Incantatem was performed. There is nothing that can be done." The twinkle in Albus Dumbledore's eyes was non-existent at this point.

"NO! Albus that's dragon dung and you know it!" The younger of the two men yelled and punctuated by slamming his fist on the cherry wood desk in front of him.

"Mister Black there is nothing I can do for the time being. With any luck we will find something to help Harry, but until the hearing all you can do is pray for him." With a vexed sigh the old man walked around his desk and out of his office leaving the other to follow him in earnest.

Damian followed angrily as the memory progressed. The pain he buried inside himself was rapidly resurfacing. The mental healing that had occurred over the past few years was being erased.

"FUCK YOU, YOU OLD CODGER! You can shove your so-called evidence up your fucking arse! Don't tell me about witnesses! They don't mean anything! I want Veritaserum used at Harry's trial. I will not stand aside and see an innocent boy go to Azkaban!"

Sirius stopped short when Dumbledore's storming eyes turned on him and his ancient voice boomed in anger. "SIRIUS BLACK I advise you to watch your language and conduct in front of me. You are still a man wanted at large. Do not make me do something we'll both regret."

"A-are you threatening me?" His voice wavered in disbelief as he stared pointedly into the old man's face without backing down. "ME! SIRIUS BLACK! I was the first and only man to escape Azkaban! You dare to threaten me! I come from the most _Noble _and _Ancient_ House of Black!" He whipped out his wand and angry red sparks started shooting from it with each yelled word. "And you **don't** threaten a Black." Sirius hissed.

The blonde couldn't help but feel impressed by Sirius' resolve. _Mighty Gryffindor indeed_.

"Yes, a house so dark that it bred three dark lords in the last five centuries. You however, are no dark lord Sirius. You are a disillusioned man that was badly affected by twelve years in the presence of Dementors." The old mage barely glanced down at the sparking wand and once again turned, unimpressed, leaving the words said fester and hang in the air.

"Call me what you will but I know I can hold my own with the best of them. Old man, if you let Harry go to Azkaban for a crime I know he did not commit…HARRY! THE SON OF LILY AND JAMES! DEFEATER OF VOLDEMORT! If you let him burn I'll--"

He was abruptly cut off. "You'll what Sirius? Join the mad man that killed your friend and brother? Work with the man that betrayed you? Are you going to except the mark that James and Lily died to purge from this world?"

"Lily and James didn't die to purge anything! They died to keep Harry alive. And you're pissing on their graves. You're pissing on Lily's sacrifice!"

"I disrespect no one's sacrifice Sirius. Harry did that all on his own by turning into something the Potters fought so hard against."

"MY GODSON IS NO MURDERER!"

In a fit of anger Sirius lunged forward with an animalistic snarl and grabbed the long white hair cascading down the back of the strongest wizard of the century wrapping it around his fist. Using all his strength and the Black temper the escaped convict whipped out his wand and pushed it up against the old man's throat.

Damian bit back a laugh when he saw that Black had in fact pulled the other man's hair. Despite having been disowned by his family he had no doubt that the Black's would have been proud of this display. For none had stood up to the great Albus Dumbledore in person.

"You think I don't know what you're doing Dumbledore? You think I don't know this is just an elaborate game of chess for you? I won't tolerate it anymore." So harsh were his words that he began to spit into the other man's face while pulling savagely back on his hair. What Sirius didn't anticipate was the burst of raw magic that ripped through him and hoisted him high into the air before slamming him into the nearest wall.

The sound of a wand clattering on the cold floor and the raspy breathing of the unconscious convict were the only ones in the hallway.

"Severus," The old mage's voice called to the shadow behind a suit of armor. "I suspect that Mister Black will need some help if he is to make it to Mister Potter's trial on time. I want you to bring the potions I instructed you to prepare for this occasion."

The sound of soft footsteps prompted the older man's departure and the sweeping of a cloak brought a new man into the fold. Severus Snape gazed coldly onto the body of his rival. But unbeknownst to anyone but Damian who had been watching carefully, behind those dark depths something sparked.

* * *

The memory faded away and Damian pulled himself out of Sirius' mind carefully until he was once again looking at the teary red-rimmed eyes of his godfather. 

"Please." The man whispered brokenly again and shook with repressed sobs. The younger man couldn't help but feel angry for him and guilty over what he'd done. Sirius was once again accused of doing something he didn't do. The poor, innocent, escaped convict who never quite seemed to get a break. The man in front of him now was but a shell of the one he witnessed in the memory.

Tentatively he wrapped his arms around the other man gently and with one hand stroked his hair in a calming manner. It didn't take much for Sirius to completely lose himself and curl up like a child in the blonde's arms.

"Forgive me Sirius." Damian cursed himself for his harsh treatment of his godfather. How could he call himself Slytherin when he was still ruled by his Gryffindor tendencies of acting first and asking questions later? He was pathetic. Undeserving of his name.

"Please forgive me." He continued to hold the sobbing man and occasionally placing a kiss on top of the matted head of hair. "Paddy…" he whispered in his own desperation.

This was the worst betrayal of all. When family is betrayed. Damian truly felt like the scum of the Earth.

"H-Harry." Sirius pronounced his name between sniffles and crudely wiped his nose on his tattered sleeve. Damian couldn't find it in himself to be angry for the use of his old name or disgusted by the display.

"Yes?"

"There's nothing for me to forgive you of. It just couldn't be helped until it was too late."

"You're a far better person than I, Padfoot. Your ability to forgive…" He didn't know what to say.

"That's a good one." The ex-convict's laugh sounded almost like a canine's bark. "Coming from the boy that convinced me to spare the life of the traitor responsible for this whole mess."

"Hmm. Lets just assent to the fact that neither of us are saints." The blonde pointed out making the older man smile again. Though it looked rather pained, his nose looked destroyed after all and his eyes were starting to swell up.

"Hold still." He commanded and gently placed his hands on the sides of Sirius' face again. He let his thumbs rest on the man's cheekbones, getting as close as he could to the broken nose. And then he closed his eyes.

And when Damian closed his eyes Sirius' widened as much as they could in their swollen state. An icy sensation swept across his face from under the boy's thumbs until his face was completely numb. Gradually the cold receded, heat followed it leaving a warm flush on his skin. The pain of his broken nose and torn skin was suddenly a distant memory and the once emerald green eyes opened to reveal quicksilver orbs swirling with green until they were once again overcome by their regular color.

Sirius fancied that whatever had happened was nothing short of amazing and oddly beautiful. But perhaps he felt that way because the man who had just healed him was very beautiful himself. Anything coming from him would be as well. Except for that punch.

Just as he got lost in his speculation of the younger man the clear sound of his empty stomach growling menacingly stopped him from asking any questions. A healthy blush stole itself on Sirius' face when his body betrayed him.

Damian hearing the complaining stomach smiled sympathetically and kissed his temple. "Let me feed you?"

Sirius cocked an eyebrow, a shadow of the charming man he once had been passed over his face. "If that's what floats your boat these days kiddo." Sirius couldn't help but notice that a lot of kissing had been going on. He'd never known Harry to be so affectionate before and he knew exactly who to blame for that. The bloody muggles that he spent the first ten years of his life with did nothing to help Harry's ability to receive and give affection. And it was Dumbledore's fault for placing his godson in that household. It was Peter's fault that Voldemort made Harry an orphan and it was Voldemort's fault that Peter betrayed them and that Harry was forced into that life.

Sirius quickly shut down that train of thought before he lost his temper. He was already feeling light-headed as it was. If he passed out now he wouldn't have much dignity left afterwards. He just couldn't help wondering...who was responsible for this new affectionate Harry?

He huffed when Harry cuffed him lightly on the head for his previous insinuation but let himself be helped up from the ground before staggering on his feet a little. A steady hand came to the small of his back and kept him upright until he gained back his sense of equilibrium.

"Best to transform to Padfoot for a while. We'll be taking a cab. You're in no state to walk." He placed a hand on the older man's cheek fondly and brought their foreheads together. Damian hesitated a moment before letting go.

"And Sirius…I'm really glad to have you back."

"It's good to be back." Damian gave the man a kiss on the cheek thoroughly surprising him again. That didn't stop him from blushing though. Who would have thought that he'd still be blushing well into his thirties?

With a near-silent pop the older man was back to being the lovable Grim and this time Damian merely placed a hand on his back and led him along up to a busier street where he was able to flag down a cab.

Of course the taxi cab driver groused about having a dirty dog in his car but let them ride on account that Damian whom he recognized immediately would sign an autograph for his daughter Becky. This got a funny look out of Padfoot and a nudge from his cold nose but otherwise the trip was silent.

Arriving at 23rd Street and Park Avenue Damian pulled a crisp 50 pound note out of his pocket and told the cabbie to keep the change. He led the way into a fairly nice apartment building and rode the lift with Padfoot up to the 7th floor. Inside, the apartment was a mess. In fact it reminded Sirius of his own bachelor pad in his time fresh out of Hogwarts.

Clothes strewn around the floor were being stepped on and beer bottles on the floor roughly rolled under the couch.

"So-uh you live here alone?" Sirius asked in what he hoped to be a casual way once they stepped over the threshold of the decent sized apartment. Overstepping empty pizza boxes and even more empty beer bottles he wrinkled his nose at the strange smell that permeated the immediate living area. He wasn't one to be picky about a living area but this…"You know so much beer isn't good for you. I mean I know you're young and all and when I was young I liked the same thing but-"

"Sirius you're nagging." It was nice to have someone care about his well-being but he didn't exactly need his godfather to turn into a mother hen. "I don't live here alone and this mess definitely isn't mine. But seeing as I've overstayed my welcome I can't really be bothered to clean this mess up."

"Whose mess is this then and what gives them the right to just kick you out?" The man sounded fairly disgusted with whomever Damian shared the space with.

"Don't worry about it, the guy's been nice enough to let me stay this long. I kind of owe him to leave quietly now."

"Sounds like a real slob to me." He jumped when a small gray object scurried across the floor and under the couch. These days anything small, gray, and a rodent made him jump. Luckily the blonde didn't notice, and if he did he didn't comment.

"Something of the sort. Why don't you have a seat while I order some take-out. Does Italian sound okay?" The blonde's voice trailed off as he ventured further into the apartment and left Sirius to stand idly by the couch.

"Italian sounds great, haven't had it in years. Could you point me in the direction of the loo though?"

"It's the door at the end of that hall there." The blonde went off to the kitchen carrying a paper menu and one of those portable communication devices Sirius always saw the muggles using. Was it called again...a sell?

* * *

"I'm going to need enough of this for four people so there'll have to be four portions of everything I asked for. Oh, the lasagna serves two? Okay then I'll have two of those instead of four. Drinks? No, no thank you. I'll be paying with cash…yes, yes thank you. Forty minutes is fine. Goodbye." 

Damian turned the phone off and banged his head on the kitchen table. Once, twice, three times and finally raised his head looking around inquiringly. Where was Sirius?

* * *

Blonde hair, silvery blonde hair everywhere. Cold blue eyes, silvery blue eyes. Disdain written all over their pale pointed faces. Aristocracy bred into their beautiful bodies. Mal fait the French would call them. Maleficus wizards of old would say. 

"Malfoy." Sirius whispered pointedly. "Malfoy." He repeated, again and again and again.

"Damian Ares Malfoy to be exact." His godson's voice caught him off guard and he whirled around, the picture frame in his hand went crashing to the floor landing in a pile of shattered glass. The blonde boy so like the one's in the picture stood leaning against the doorframe to his room, coolly assessing his reaction.

"What? Why? How! I don't understand this…" Sirius trailed off stunned and unable to look away from the now familiar features on the boy's face. He recognized those arched eyebrows, that straight nose and high cheekbones.

"You can see them in me can't you? Do you see yourself also?"

Sirius frowned, his expression questioning. "Myself?"

"I have your jaw and chin, your temper as well if what I'm told is true." Damian paused and approached the man cautiously. He circled him and stood behind him, both of them facing the mirror. He was a few inches taller than Sirius but the resemblance still stood.

Seeing the still lost expression coupled with the man's speechlessness Damian pressed on.

"What do you know of my escape from the Ministry?" He pressed his hands on the other man's shoulders and pushed him down to sit on the queen sized bed in his room.

"They said that you somehow used Dark Magic to escape. Some rubbish about being Voldemort's apprentice."

Damian gave him a mirthless smile. "Why am I not surprised?" He pulled his desk chair up to the bed and sat directly in front of Sirius looking him square in the eye. "It's time you found out the truth Padfoot."

"Just about your escape?" The older of the two asked.

"About everything."

**TBC….**

* * *

**

* * *

Mal fait – French for 'bad faith' **

**Maleficus** – Latin for 'evil-doer'

Once again sorry about the page breaks. Some of them are in the right places but some just spontaneously appeared and I can't get rid of them. I tried putting white-out on the screen but alas…I forgot about the scrolling. Gosh I'm so blonde!

I hoped you all liked it anyways. Review and let me know what you thought!

**Weirkat – **or may I call you Kat? As you can see I have a fondness for…what do you they call them…cliff hangers or something? I am thrilled that you you're enjoying the fic and I'll try not to leave you hanging for too long! ;)

**HedwigPig** – Merci beaucoup. I'm glad you're liking it so far.

**xyvortex** – you need only to wait for the next chapter if you're still reading, and then the next and the next….and so on :P

**Strega** – I am overjoyed that you appreciate the complexities of this new Harry. And may I say that you are quite evil. :D Much more joy will ensue in the coming chapters. Can you hear that? That lone whisper…_vengeance _does her own evil cackle

**krissy – **I find that more and more I am becoming like Lord Voldemort. No, I don't look snake-like and bald…and the red eyes are just from the allergies… What I meant is that your support along with the support of my other viewers makes me grow more determined to 'rule the world' a.k.a. keep writing this fic to the best of my abilities. thanks!

**TexasRose **– I think I'm becoming more of a conversationalist while writing replies to reviews than I am in real life. Wow. I have to admit I did look forward to reading your opinion and I look forward to the next one again. Don't worry about giving away the story to everyone else because I've changed it a bit as you can read. And since I like you so much I won't tease you about being so eager to leave reviews before you read the contents of the chapter. I am in fact very flattered that you remembered the story as it was before. Feel free to e-mail me any time if you have questions. I've become a dutiful e-mail answer-er….right. lol. Hope you enjoyed this one.

**Jenni – **I'm glad you liked the story so far but I'm afraid I'll have to leave you in the dark about where Harry was sent by Malfoy until the next chapter. I do agree that Harry really would look better as a brunette, but somehow having dark hair just didn't fit in with this story so I decided it was time for a change. ;) You'll find out why, I promise!

**SeulWolfe – **I thought it would be kind of ironic if he caught a snitch portkey. You're right, Malfoy did shove him out of a whole in the wall in the first version. But it sounds a little too crude for Lucius Malfoy don't you think? A snitch just seems more refined. :P As for the question about Sev, he really wouldn't have known until after the trial. Remember this takes place after GOF, he has yet to encumber himself back into Voldemort's ranks. But Snape has always been a believer that Harry is a do-good Gryffindor. I hope that answered your question without giving too much away. Thanks for the support!

**lynn **– Merci dearest! I am becoming quite big-headed, kind of like Gilderoy Lockhart. lol. At least my favorite color isn't lilac…yet.

**SerpentSlaveChik – **Thank you! I'm glad you approve. Kinky name btw. ;)

**linz – **thanks so much! I'm doing my best to keep it going.

**IncorruptibleSin – **Your name seriously makes me shiver. lol. I have quite the vivid imagination. Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing! Keep reading and I'll keep posting!

**FroBoy** – Glad you liked this one. Thanks for leaving me supportive comments!

**High Low – **I'm glad you're enjoying this H.L.! I believe the chapter's answered the question you asked. Sirius Black is the yellow-eyed shadow creeper!

**silverspirit – **thanks so much for remembering the story and coming back to read it! I really appreciate the fact that you haven't given up on waiting for more. I was struck with inspiration about a month ago and I finally got into gear and decided to rewrite and finish it. Thanks for leaving the comment, makes me feel uber special since you don't write a lot of them. Hope to hear more from you soon!


End file.
